In a Unix system or Unix-like operating systems, such as AIX, A/UX, HP-UX, IRIX, Linux, Minix, Ultrix, Xenix, Xinu, XNU, and the like, security for shared resources, such as device drivers, is provided via filesystem level access controls on device nodes of the drivers. Once a particular device node is opened, access to the corresponding device driver is usually unrestricted. Access to the particular device node is traditionally granted by adding authorized users to a system group which owns the particular device node. This presents an administrative problem where a superuser (root) with elevated privileges needs to add each individual to the appropriate system group. Due to separation of duties in large environments (for example more than 1000 servers), the administrative problem can lead to cumbersome coordination of multiple teams, as a list of the authorized users may change over time.